1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a field of an organic light emitting display technique. In particular, it includes the organic light emitting display panel and a method of making the same.
2. The Related Arts
Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display is a new generation display, through making an organic thin film on the OLED substrate, and arranging the organic thin film between cathode metal and anode metal or the conductive layer, as well as applying the voltage to both electrodes, the organic thin film will light. OLED monitor has a plurality of advantages than a liquid crystal display such as self-luminous, fast response, wide viewing angle, saturated color and so on.
OLED device is divided into top emission type device and bottom emission type device. In the bottom emission type device, the anode generally adopts a transparent conductive layer such as indium tin oxide (ITO), and the cathode generally adopts a metal with high reflectivity such as aluminum, magnesium and silver. In addition, the light emitted from the organic material emits in all directions, some of which injects directly from the anode and some of which reflects through the cathode and injects from the anode, and ultimately received by the human eye.
However, since to the screen resolution is getting higher and higher currently, as well as more and more dense arrangement between pixels. In the emission type device, a part of the light emitted from the organic material of a sub-pixel emits from the adjacent sub-pixels through the reflection of the cathode in non-emitting region, resulting in the decrease of color purity and color shift phenomenon, thereby affecting the display effect.